


Ceasing to be You and Me

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nature that controls the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasing to be You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Fluke

Thunder rumbled low and deep across the sky, the backdrop to flashes of lightning sparking bright white against black, angry storm clouds. And in between the roar came the quietest gasp, sweat laced bodies arching together in darkness. Dean caught the sticky sweet part of lips in the brief illumination of the room and rolled his hips forward into impossibly tight heat.

 _Sam, Sam, Sam._

It was the only word he knew, the only one that had fallen from his lips for the past countless hours. Nails dig into his back, muscles clench around his flesh, and Dean thrusts forward hard enough to slam the headboard against the wall.

“ _Oh_ ,” Sam breathed and Dean watched the flash of heat across hazel eyes in the temporary light. “Dean. There. That spot.”

Angling his hips, Dean aimed for the same spot just to hear that gasp, moan, whisper of his name. Working its own bolts of electricity down his spine. There were moments in a person’s life when things slowed to a crawl and flipped around, straightened out, made sense in a way that settled peace over your shoulders. And Dean lost himself in that feeling, moaning in a continuous exhale, sound hitching with each pull back, thrust forward.

Like a bow Sam’s body curved off the bed into his, legs wrapping tight around his waist, pulling them together until they cease to be Sam and Dean and simply were _one_. Dean’s lungs began to burn, muscles began to tremble, and all he could do was continue his glide forward, deep and long.

“Dean,” Sam moaned, arms extending up, fingers curling around the top of the head board.

They have been heading down this particular path of love for possibly forever, Dean had lost track of time and space outside the storm dumping buckets of water onto the ground. He knew that it had begun after the power went out but before the thunder sounded so menacing and close. Sam enjoyed foreplay. Dean enjoyed making Sam’s skin flush and prickle with goose bumps.

The rain picked up speed, pounding into the window at a slant, wind blowing hard enough to shake the building around them. And Dean met his brother’s eyes as pressure built low along the base of his spine. Sam came moments before Dean but they ended together, molded liked clay, sweat gluing their skin together.

“Can’t. Breathe,” Sam groaned and slapped at Dean’s back.

Dean pulled back, falling to the side of the bed, feeling oddly empty and lonely. Outside the thunder gave a half-hearted rumble then stopped completely. The lights flickered back on and Dean’s eyes snapped shut at the sudden intrusion of _too bright_. “Weird,” he mumbled, chest tightening.

Sure enough the mattress dipped as Sam rolled up and off, padding to the bathroom as if they hadn’t just shared a perfection unknown to most men. “Must have been a fluke of nature. The random storm.”

Dean was uncomfortable with the churn of his stomach and the fear that this was it. A fluke. So easily shrugged off. Like the storm clouds rolling away and the world twisting back together in its familiar, twisted chaos.

There wasn’t enough strength in Dean’s legs to pull himself from the bed so Dean rolled away from the half closed bathroom door and inhaled a shuttered breath. How could two people share something so _out of this world_ then go back to life as usual? Could Dean even pretend that Sam hadn’t shaken him to his core?

Minutes later the lights flicked off once more and Dean’s tears disappeared in the darkness. He listened to the silence, waiting for the creak of Sam’s mattress.

It didn’t come.

Instead his bed dipped once more and a whisper of cool air slid across his spine before the heat of Sam’s body curved around him. Dean gasped, unable to help the swell of relief as he relaxed back into Sam, “I worried we’d never be one again.”

“How could we possibly go back?” Sam whispered and slid his lips beneath Dean’s ear.

“Why would we want too?” Dean murmured in return and settled onto Sam’s chest, eyes falling closed with comfortable warmth.  



End file.
